Faucet valves that incorporate a single control handle, commonly in the form of a lever, conventionally are operated such that shifting of the lever handle to the right provides for cold water delivery and a shifting to the left provides for hot water. In order to provide this, the hot water and cold water must be provided in specific first and second inlets. Reversal of the hot and cold water supply to the first and second inlets causes an undesired reversal in the operation of the faucet. Therefore, location of supply pipes within newly constructed walls is extremely important to provide for the correct orientation and operation of the faucets.
However, certain difficulties arise in specific situations. For example, it is extremely convenient to have two faucets in two different rooms placed on the opposite sides of a common wall and hooked to common supply pipes. Unfortunately the pipe that is on the right for a first faucet turns out to be on the left for the other faucet. So unless one accepts the fact that each faucet operates in an opposite fashion from the other, it is necessary to have two faucets with two different operating mechanisms therein that provide for reverse arrangement of the supply pipes. This factor provides for higher cost and the risk of installing the wrong faucet which would require later replacement.
It is desired to have a faucet that can be easily adjusted to provide for the correct conventional operation of the faucet handle regardless of the arrangement of the supply pipes, i.e. regardless whether the cold water is on the right or the left and the hot water is on the left or right, respectively. It is desired to have a commonly designed faucet that can be situated on both sides of a common wall and still provide for the operation to be conventional, i.e. movement of the lever to the right provides cold water and to the left provides hot water.